Animal Species/Water 7 Saga
This page lists all animal species encountered in the Water 7 Saga. South Blue Super Sparrow are birds that are originally from South Blue. They are gigantic sparrows who can fly very fast. They feed on , , and more. Chuchun is one of these sparrows. It first appeared in Chapter 306 and Episode 208. Grand Line Sea Monkey The are sea creatures resembling monkeys. Found after returning from Skypiea and before arriving at Long Ring Long Land island, they have powerful flippers that can cause tidal waves. The Fanged Toad Pirates' ship sank due to the waves they created. They first appeared in Chapter 304 and Episode 207. Star Shark Star Sharks (ホシザメ Hoshizame) are orange with yellow stars on the upper side of the body. They are powerful swimmers. Monda is a notable star shark. It first appeared in Chapter 306 and Episode 209. Long Ring Long Land Bear The bear has a long body, and white fur. It can sometimes be mistaken for a man. It first appeared in Chapter 304 and Episode 207. Fox The fox has a long body, and tan fur with black spots. It first appeared in Chapter 304 and Episode 207. Deer The has a long body, and grey fur and horns. Luffy joked that it was Chopper's cousin. It first appeared in Chapter 304 and Episode 207. Stork The stork has a long white body, with an orange beak. It first appeared in Chapter 304 and Episode 207. Daaachshund The is a long white dog. It first appeared in Chapter 304 and Episode 207. Hooorse , a Hooorse.]] The is a long horse. It vaguely resembles a giraffe (due to its long neck and long legs). Shelly is one of them, and first appeared in Chapter 304 and Episode 207. Plaaatypus The is a long platypus with a long beak and tan feathers. It first appeared in Chapter 305 and Episode 207. Snow Leooopard The , called a Snooow Leopard in the Funimation dub, is a white leopard with a long face. It first appeared in Chapter 305 and Episode 207. Water 7 Frog Yokozuna is a large frog, physically strong and able to swim using the crawl. Bulls The various species of in Water 7 closely resemble a mythical creature called the hippocamp, which was literally a horse with the tail of a fish. The hippocamps were the creatures that pulled the Roman sea god Neptune's (and his Greek counterpart Poseidon's) chariot across the water. Yagara Bulls are horse-like and are the main mode of transportation in Water 7. They are used for carrying light cargo across the water to desired destinations, sightseeing, or simply everyday travel. It costs 2,000 to rent two yagara bulls. They first appeared in Chapter 323 and Episode 229. Rabuka Bulls are a larger and seemingly more violent type of yagara bull that has so far only been seen on the island of Water 7. They first appeared in Chapter 324 and Episode 230. King Bulls are giant versions of yagara bulls and are used for carrying heavy or large loads. Sodom and Gomorrah, two king bulls owned by the Franky Family, are examples of this species. They were noted to be of a high grade, suggesting there are quality differences between king bulls. Their strength and size are comparable to giants.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 378 and Episode 266, the King Bulls take on the Giants Oimo and Kaashi. They first appeared in Chapter 366 and Episode 256. Filler Seahorse Dragon A appears in the Dragon Dream! game, as well as in the anime Ocean's Dream Arc. In the anime, Tatsu, the Seahorse Dragon, is the main villain who has the power to manipulate minds and memories and also has the power to cast illusions from the memories he gathers. He somehow manipulated the mind of a young boy named Noko who has the power of the Nemu Nemu no Mi (Video Game only) that helps him to erase the memories of its victim faster. References Site Navigation fr:Animaux/Saga Water 7 it:Specie animali/Saga del CP9 Category:Animal Species Subpages